


need you now but IDK you yet

by gravereaction



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravereaction/pseuds/gravereaction
Summary: Luke assumed he didn’t have a soulmate.until his senior year of high school came around and he met his MC.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783477
Kudos: 23





	need you now but IDK you yet

The morning of his eighteenth birthday, Luke opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The first thing he noticed was how hot it was in his room; the fan was turned off. The second thing he realized was how high in the sky the sun already rose. And he gasped and sat up quickly. His eyes were peeled and his ears intently listening to anything downstairs. It must have been late. It was too hot in his room for it to still be early morning. He slept in.

He wasn't worried about school, obviously, since it was July, but he promised his parents he would wake up early to see them before work. The blond whined and turned to grab his phone off the table next to his bed and—

He froze.

His eyes widened.

He stopped breathing.

Two little letters had appeared overnight on his right hand just above his thumb. His soulmate. He blinked quickly and stringing tears poked his eyes. No.

He didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He didn't want one yet; not yet. He was too afraid. But there was their beautiful initials written plainly on his right hand for the world to see.

**_M.C._ **

Finally in shorts and a light t-shirt, Luke slid his phone on his pocket then walked out of his room and into the living room where his mother was still home from work. She seemed to be cleaning the kitchen. Light music played from the tv.

Luke was grateful that it was such a bright day outside; the front windows and back windows of the house let in yellow light and the shadows of the palm trees shaking in the wind covered the front and back yards. So he pattered into the kitchen where he quietly walked in. His mother turned around and smiled widely at him.

"Happy birthday, Lu," she said with a smile. He grinned.

"Thanks mom." There was more silence. He knew she could sense the anxiety in his voice. So she set down the dish in her hand and walked up to him. She looked up at him and he smiled. Then he looked to the floor.

But her arms came around his body and hugged him tightly.

Luke's eyes widened and he inhaled unevenly before hugging her back. Tears brimmed his eyes.

"What—What is it?" He asked. She stood up and wiped his tears away.

"It's alright. I don't want you to be scared or upset. This is your day; just another birthday. Don't let society make it a big deal if you don't want it to be." Somehow the unsettlement in his chest rested. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks—it’s just so hard." She grinned and stepped away from him.  


"I know, but it will be a thing of the past in a few months, years. Now, Jack didn't come home last night. Dad said he only had a few things to do at work today so he may be home a little earlier. I think he was trying to get us four to do something if you'd like?" Luke shrugged. He sat at the bar stool.

"We can do whatever, I don't mind." He sat there quietly.

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind." Luke grinned. Then as she went back to minding her own business, Luke looked down at his lap. His hands were in his pockets and his leg paced violently. He licked his lips and he could hear the heartbeat in his ears. Then he pulled his right hand out and looked at the letter. His lip quivered. It couldn't be hidden forever.

"Mo—Mom?" He whined out. Liz turned around very quickly and looked at him.

"Yeah?" Luke sniffled a little before a tear fell out again. And he lifted up his arm. She walked over to him and he allowed her to read it.

"Hm," she smiled widely. "Do you know who that is?" Luke shook his head.

"No. I'm just—What if they don't have my initials?"

"Baby," she sighed. "I don't think it can work like that."

"It happened to Hannah. She's in my class and I was there through the whole thing. Hers were—"

"Luke." The blond stopped and liked his lips. His blue eyes stared up at his mother intently. "They could have been anyone's initials. More than 90% of people have matching soulmate tattoos. You know this."

"But I—I just don't see how anyone could have mine." Liz sighed and leaned over the bar area. She held Luke's face with her hand under his chin.

"Someone out there has your initials and you're going to find them. If that's what you're worried about then please Luke, listen to me, you have nothing to be afraid of."

"But what if they don't like me?"

"Luke! It's your soulmate!" She laughed. She stopped and went back to cleaning up. "Obviously they will like you. The only reason that 100% of soulmates don't get married is because they are either already married, one had passed away or they never met. All people who are single and still living who have met their soulmate have married them, Luke. You don't have to be afraid."

"I just ugh.." He covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

"You're okay, Lu. You always are. Even through hard things you always end up okay in the end." Luke uncovered his face and smiled. "Now eat something before you shower and get ready for the day." Luke got up and walked to the pantry.

"I think Ben said something about a little princess coming over later anyway." Luke only smiled as he poured himself cereal. His niece was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had such curly light brown hair and big blue eyes. Sada loved Luke too. _Oh_ — she dreamed to be just like him when she grew up. She always talked about Luke and Ben said that he could barely mention coming over without Sada asking if Luke will be there.

It was the first time Luke genuinely cared deeply about a person. Even though that person was four years old and wore fluffy skirts most times than not.

Maybe soon Luke could find his real person; the one who cared about him just the same. The one he could rely on and trust with everything especially his life. He couldn't even trust himself with his life. M.C. was somewhere in the world, and suddenly he found himself checking through his Instagram to see all of the students he knew in his high school. Two had the initials M.C. One of them had to be his.

But neither of them caught his eye. Neither of them made his heart leap into his throat and his stomach twist in such a way to tell his brain they are the one. Maverick was two years below him. He didn't really know him; his older brother was Jack's age and they were closer friends so after school he could come over some years ago. It was weird. Luke knew for a fact he wasn't _him_. Madelyn was so cute. He remembered the first time they met; she was the same year as him and _oh_. He blushed remembering his crush on her that lasted a few months. At the end of those months, he realized the painfully bisexual thoughts he had and somehow girls seemed to be placed on the back burner for a few years.

It wasn't that he was conditioned into only liking girls, it was just that the majority of the people in his school were heterosexual. Which was completely fine considering there was zero bullying towards homosexuality and if bullying happened, the principle made sure to not just suspend but expel the kid who did it. He remembered the first time he met Ashton.

_Holy hell—_ that boy would be the death of him. His perfect green eyes and perfect lips so pink. Luke couldn't help but smile every time Ashton did and his laugh god; Luke's stomach welled with butterflies when he thought of him. But he moved out of state after he graduated. They don't talk anymore. It broke his heart, and Ashton was gutted to leave him too. It was odd; to have two boys be best friends nearly three years apart. But they loved each other. Only, Luke could never confess his romantic love for him. Ashton had his soulmate tattoo already and it wasn't an L.H. to Luke's discontentment.   
  


So when Luke found Calum and Ashton kissing in the sciences hallway one morning, he wasn’t as hurt as he would have been had he not known Ashton’s initials. But he never told Calum what Ashton’s initials were. Calum knew of Luke’s attraction towards Ashton, so if Luke told Calum that Ashton did not have a C.H, the boy would have blamed Luke for being jealous.

On the day Calum turned 18, Luke swore their friendship was over. But it wasn't. Calum easily let Ashton go—broken-hearted but nonetheless still on good terms with Luke—since they weren’t soulmates. However, Calum still never revealed his initials to Luke; for some reason the boy was persistent in not wanting to tell even his best friend what the two letters were. Luke thought he was just being an irritating ass who didn't want to give Luke to power of knowing his future. But a little while later, Luke found out that it was because Calum was scared. He didn't want to fall in love. He didn't want to marry and be faithful to one person because what if that person couldn't be faithful back? He didn't want to be trapped with someone who would use him or lie. Maybe Ashton hurt him that deeply.

And that was when the soulmate situation really clicked on Luke's brain.

He knew why he too was upset and anxious about his eighteenth coming up; he couldn't love himself so why would he trust someone he hadn't met to do it for him?

—

In early August he was determined to start this school year with a level head. It was his last and _god_ , he wanted it to be good, whether he found his soulmate or not. The blond puffed a held breath out and looked at himself in the full length mirror. His short curls flopped over his forehead and lightly tapped at his eyebrows and the piercing in his lip looked clean. He wore a striped skirt and black jeans with a thick lined jean jacket like usual. The only thing different today was the think black fingerless glove over his right hand. The racing in his heart could leave at any second now; today he wouldn't need coffee.

After he said bye to his mother, and she hugged and kissed his face all over being excited for him, he left the house to his car. To say he was surprised that his dad allowed him to chose a car for his eighteenth was an understatement. After having two older brothers, Luke was sure he would have an old one passed down to him. His mother said he deserved it since he worked the hardest and was the gentlest in the family. His dad said he was told to do it even though Luke saw a gleam of pride in his father's eyes when they talked about the soulmate situation.

The day was bright, unlike the past few days that had been cloudy, windy and cold. It made him relaxed to say the least. His heart was uneasy the night before and today it was completely anxious; ricocheting off of his rib cage before he even had the chance to speak.

When he arrived at the school, his clasp on his backpack tightened and he walked through the doors. His stomach wrenched in the thought of all the attention he would get that day. Today specifically he held his backpack over his left shoulder with his hand holding the strap.

His gloved hand was hidden in his jacket pocket.

"Luke!" His eyes widened and he bit his lip. He turned from his locker and smiled at Joseph. The boy walked over to him. He two was in his final year, only his birthday was in December so he was still seventeen.

"Hey what's up?" He smiled as the brunet approached him.

"Aren't you excited?"

"For what? Our last year?"

"Obviously! So much is planned and I heard that Aiden is—"

"Oh god, I don't wanna know." Jospeh rolled his eyes.

"You're so dramatic. His first party is on Saturday."

"Damn, already?" Joseph nodded quickly. Luke smiled and shook his head. He then started to lead them to their first period.

"So?" Joseph drug out suggestively, "You got your tattoo right?" Luke licked his lips and sighed. Joseph looked away from Luke hoping to not push him too far.

"I did."

"And?"

"I don't think I know them." Joseph nodded slowly. Luke knew he wanted to know so badly the two beautiful letters on his hand, but he just couldn't reveal them. 

"You'll find them."

"Yeah."

Their first period was specialist maths and god; Luke had so much more on his mind than this intro unit. The woman at the head of the classroom wasn't bad. Thankfully she had a voice he understood and didn't fall asleep to. Hopefully she maintained her busy and loud attitude so his poor brain wouldn't become units behind. But he looked out the window. The yellow sun still shone into the class and he was able to see the high dark blue sky. It was one of his favorite times of year because the sky was less hazy from the city just south of them and it wasn't too cold to have to wear thick clothes all day.

Something about this day turned important to him.

Maybe something about the new classes he was in. Maybe something about being around people his age while having his tattoo. Everything was hyper exposed; he could remember this day clearly. He probably wouldn't forget it. After the second course, he and Joseph finally found Calum.

"Lukey!" Calum exclaimed as he ran up. Luke hugged him.

"God, thought you were really missing first day of senior year." Calum laughed.

"Would have if Mali wasn't so slow this morning. I also had a think for football and a preliminary test for methods to do."

"God, too busy already?" Calum only smiled and looked at his feet.

"So," he started just as Joseph did and Joseph bursted out with a laugh. Calum's gaze snapped to his and Luke only smiled and looked ahead at the hallway where the three boys walked. "What's so funny?"

"I started that question the exact same way." Calum only smirked.

"Yes, Cal. I have the initials." Calum's eyes glowed and he stared at Luke as if he expected him to tell him. "I don't really want to—"

"It's fine, leaving your best friend in the dark. It's fine, I'm fine."

"Oh my god, Cal. You're so dramatic." Calum walked ahead of them with his nose in the air.

"Nah, nah, it's cool." His voice broke and Joseph only smiled at the two. Joseph's next course was physics, but Calum and Luke had A break next.

"See you two later."

"Bye Jo!" Calum called. Then he stood at Luke's side and they closely walked together through the hallways. The hallways were emptying except for the few straggling students who were finding their places to spend their hour break.

The school was large; so massive as to fit 6,000 students at least. Luke admitted that he loved going to a huge school with a class total of 1,087 people. It was just after his year nine that the old building was renovated into this one. Jack was so jealous; he missed the new modern renovations by one semester. The floors were white marble and the walls were tall and colored gray. The hallways were at least two stories tall and the common areas had to have been three. But massive windows were on either side of the two commons areas; the student center—where the main entrance was—had a long staircase that lead up to the electives rooms, faculty offices and locker rooms for theatre, ballet and the indoor sports. Luke liked the second common grounds better.

It was a little smaller but had more mini seating areas with high tables and chairs. Around the room were entrances to the main cafeteria but there was also a coffee bar and individual places to buy snacks around the area. Typically he, Calum and their friends met in the secondary area because it was closer to A break classrooms.

Joseph was on a B break schedule because of the order of his last name. That meant that he and Luke shared the first two courses but none other. But since Luke and Calum both had A break schedules—although Calum was on the accelerated list—they shared A break, environments and PE together. It was the first time that Luke and Calum shared half of the day together. What a great way to start the year.

When they got to the second story loft of the common grounds, Calum went to buy some food and Luke sat with Jessa, Steven and Madelyn. Steven was year below them—held back to have two senior years—but Jessa and Madelyn were the same ages as Luke and Calum; Madelyn being the youngest which they always teased her about.

"Luke! You got your initials!" Jessa exclaimed. Luke smiled.

"Hi to you too, Jess."

"This is important! Only Madelyn left to get hers then all of us have them!" Luke blushed and just sat on the sofa and placed his bag on the floor at his feet.

"Why are you wearing that?" Steven asked. Luke pursed his lips and folded his arms. Madelyn gasped.

"His initials are on his hand!"

"Guys! It's alright, chill," Luke chuckled. Calum plopped in the seat next to Luke.

"Terrorizing him about him not wanting to show his initials? Yeah it won't work," Calum teased.

"I'll wipe that smug look off your face if you don't stop," Luke laughed. Madelyn smiled as she ate her chip. She held it above a little bowl of salsa so it wouldn't spill.

"Bruh, I'm just saying facts!"

"You're just stirring the issue here!" Steven said. Luke smirked at him.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter what my initials are; just know that I don't know them."

"At least answer if they go to this school," Jessa exasperated. Luke sighed and leaned his head back.

"They patiently do. I just don't know as many people as I would like." Madelyn nodded in understanding. After the renovation, the population of students increased dramatically. There were so many new students of each year that Luke couldn't keep track of them. In his year nine his class was about 750 and now it was nearly 1,100. Some of them joined each year; even today there were brand new kids in his year. He couldn't imagine changing schools his senior year, especially from a typical secondary school to a modern one like this one. It would be so overwhelming. After the entire curriculum was changed, it was difficult for Luke to understand schedules, classes and where those courses even were in the building. Studying was an entirely different subject.

The students used primarily tablets and online submission forums which was great; he didn't have to worry about bringing physical copies of papers to his teachers. It just brought its own entirely new set of problems. The school's assumption about the students that attended was that if they can afford to go to this school, then they most certainly can afford a tablet. The only way to get a tablet is buying it out of pocket at the school.

Luke was thankful he family never struggled with money, so tuition and supplies was never an issue. But for the students who went to this school when it was a regular one, they were obligated to buy the new things or transfer altogether. Along with the hundreds who registered as new students through the three years, hundreds more had to transfer because they just couldn't afford it.

Ashton was one of them. Although when they did renovate, obligations to pay weren't enacted until his second serious year term so he only had to pay for half a year. If it were any more than that then he would have had to transfer. Luke was grateful he was that much older than them so he could stay with them but then also go on to his university.

"Lets go outside, I'm bored," Madelyn said after she finished her food. Calum smiled at her.

"Yeah let's go." They all agreed and followed each other out of the doorway. Luke heard a message come in through his AirPod and he pulled out his phone as they went down the stairs. It was Ashton. He read the text and became texting back but right as he was about to come off the stairs, he ran into someone. He thought it was Jessa because she was right ahead of him so he was about to say something snarky until he looked up _and it just wasn't her at all._

His smile fell and he looked widely at the boy's green eyes.

"Sorry, should watch where I'm going."

"You're okay," he replied softly. Then grinned awkwardly and walked past him but as he did, he took a little glance at Luke's fingerless glove. Luke swallowed hard and walked off the stairs too shaken up to reply to Ashton.

"Hurry up Luke!" Calum called. He caught up to his friends who held the door open for him and the blistering sun made him blink quickly to check his surroundings.

Those green eyes were so fucking bright. They were behind clear rimmed glasses and Luke couldn't stop thinking about the colors on his face. The green in his eyes, dark pink on his lips and perfect platinum blond in his long hair under the black wool beanie. He had never seen him before; Luke definitely would have remembered running into him before. He must have been new. He looked older though, like he must have been in year 12. Unless he was just blessed to look so perfect at a young age. If that was the case, Luke shook his thoughts up and sat in the grass next to his friends. He was about to say something until he noticed Calum and Madelyn.

The blond's mouth closed and he watched them speak. Calum's eyes lit up like he hadn't seen before and she smiled at something he said. Luke bit his lip. He wondered what Calum's initials were because the way they interacted has been different.

But then again, he got his initials an entire semester ago. While they didn't spend nearly as much time together, he still knew who she was. What if they were—

Luke couldn't think like that. Firstly, if anyone were soulmates in this group it would be Luke and Madelyn considering he has M.C. Secondly, it was his first day of senior year anyway. He had much more to worry about than soulmate problems. And also there was no way Calum had her initials too. 

Before the break was finished, Calum had to leave to give something to his coach before the two had environments so Luke decided to just go with him. He had way too much pent up energy to sit in the grass all day.

"What's up with you?" Calum asked. Luke gave him a look.

"Nothing. What about you?" He asked suggestively. Then Calum sighed and looked ahead of them. Luke grumbled. "I mean about Madelyn."

"Madelyn? What are you talking about?" Calum asked in confusion. Luke shook his head; he knew better. He knew Calum probably better than Calum knew Calum.

"Don't even. I see how you look at her." Calum swallowed hard.

"It's nothing, I don't like her if that's what you're asking."

"I'm asking what your initials are, Cal." Calum looked at him with wide eyes.

"Seriously?" Luke nodded. Calum turned the corner hastily. Since they were in a vacant hallway, Calum decided to whisper about it.

"Yes Cal!" Luke stooped at him to intently make eye contact. "You expect me to spill everything only weeks after I get mine yet it's been like 10 months and you won't tell me yours? It's ridiculous."

"M.C."

"What?" Luke stuttered.

"I said M.C. My initials are M.C." Luke stood there frozen. His eyes softened and he felt like he looked through Calum. "What?"

“I have Madelyn’s initials.”

"No—No you don’t."

"What?! You can't tell me what my initials are and are not! I told you!"

"Cal—"

"Why are you—" Calum cut himself off and disbelief spread across his face. "You have the same initials, don't you?" Luke opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. It felt like his stomach was gutted and his eyes shifted uncomfortably. 

“Holy shit."

The two boys walked in shock to the football corridor where the head coach's office was. Calum turned to Luke after a while in silence.

"Give me a second, it will only be a little bit. You can wait here," he muttered gently. Luke nodded. After Calum closed the door behind him, he sat on the metallic bench against the wall. On the other side of the door Calum walked into were windows. He looked outside.

This couldn't be true. It couldn't be happening.

Both he and Calum's soulmates' initials were M.C.

Who the hell was Calum's soulmate and what if—

What if they were the same person? No. Not a chance.

Luke had been more and more confident in the fact that soulmates were mutually exclusive just like his mother said; his soulmate has to be his. His soulmate doesn't have C.H. in their body but L.H. He wouldn't believe otherwise. Unless Madelyn was Calum's soulmate. Madelyn Costello. It would make sense.

And Luke knew that she wasn't his soulmate. She never even looked at him romantically before.

Then footsteps came around the corner and Luke turned his head to the noise. His stomach leapt to his throat as he looked up to the same green eyes.

"Oh hey," he said with a small grin.

"Hi," Luke replied shyly.

"What—What's up?" The blond chuckled. Luke blushed; yeah it did look weird that he sat alone in a silent empty hallway.

"Oh—just waiting for my friend."

"Oh," he just laughed. "I'm Michael." And that was the exact moment Luke's heart stopped. He licked his lips and smiled.

"Luke." Michael blinked a few times.

"Nice to meet you, um— I'm going to my next class now," he said and pointed on.

"Oh okay."

"See you around."

"Yeah, bye," Luke smiled sweetly. When the blond walked around the corner Luke exhaled the breath his held. He looked ahead of him with swarming thoughts clouding his brain; he couldn't think straight. He could barely sit without wanting to topple over.

_Michael_.

Then the coach's door opened and Calum slipped out. He had a grin on his face and finished up the conversation. Luke stood up quickly. Calum motioned for them to leave and they walked together back to the science wing for their next class.

Luke couldn't read into it that far.

"Do you think Madelyn is your soulmate?" Luke asked Calum. Calum looked at him seriously.

"I don't know. Honestly? Yes but I'm to scared to say then I be wrong."

"It's okay, Cal. No one is rushing it anyway. Pretty soon she will have her initials and we'll see."

"Thanks, Lukey." They continued walking and talking about a few things that happened over winter. During May, Calum had actually lived with the Hemmings's but then he went to stay with his grandmother over June and July.

So they walked aimlessly through the building trying to find the environment class they were in and finally when they found it, Calum decided to finish up the conversation.

"Do you know anything about your soulmate?"

"Obviously not, Cal." Then Luke walked in the door and smiled at the teacher.

"Do you know at least who they could be?" Luke turned down the aisle they usually picked and looked up to meet eyes with none other than the beautiful green eyed blondie. Luke swallowed hard.

"No idea, Cal," he muttered still staring intently at his eyes. Michael swallowed hard and didn't looked away; he didn't even blink. Must have meant something right? Luke sat next to Michael and Calum in front of Luke. The blond looked over at Luke and Luke smiled back. The blond kept his hands in his black progressive jacket. The only observations Luke made about this boy was one; he had the most beautiful eyes he ever had seen and two; his style was immaculate.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a senior?" Luke asked. Michael nodded.

"I was transferred here Junior year and was on the accelerated list but then failed out of it." Luke smirked. Then turned to the head of the class.

"I'm professor Miles, but that's whatever honestly. I taught at West for eight years then started here about three years ago so hi, welcome to the class that will be so similar to college you think it will be easy until it's not. So, sorry about that," she laughed. Luke liked her already. She didn't try to be relatable despite what she said. And that was why Luke was actually looking forward to college. "I'm going to take role now, since everyone should be here and one thing to remember is that I'm actually amazing with names and faces so if you skip I will notice and that's pretty much the only 'scary' thing about this class." And she started taking role.

Luke thought about everything; his crazy butterflies this morning, the hyper exposed first periods, Calum's potential soulmate match and _Michael_. Today was so much. So heavy but maybe not heavy enough to take in. He didn't pay much attention to role until about the 5 student on the list.

_"Michael Clifford."_ Luke swore his throat tightened up and his brain exploded with so much information. His eyes were frozen wide and his hands were tightly folded and sealed to the desk. And then the most beautiful voice came from his direct right;

"Here."

And Luke looked at him intently. Michael looked back. He blinked a few times in confusion and licked his lips. God— what if Michael was his soulmate— Now way. No absolute way.

"—mmings." Then there was silence in the class. And then he felt Calum's heel roughly slam into his shin. Luke knew Calum hit him—and hit him hard for that matter—but nothing registered in his mind except _Michael Clifford_ until the professor repeated her statement.

"Luke Hemmings?"

"Here," he said timidly while still staring at Michael.

And he swore that the blond's eyes dilated so quickly; Luke watched Michael's heart stop.

—

Luke never imagined coming face to face with his soulmate, but if he had, he wouldn't have thought it to be so... underwhelming.

After that class, Michael watched Luke leave quickly with Calum following him. Luke could feel his eyes burning the backside of his body and suddenly the room was claustrophobic and everyone stared at him (even though they probably weren't).

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; Lukey what happened?" Calum asked sweetly as he caught up to his best friend.

"Um—" Luke startled himself with the way his voice cracked. "Let's—Let's talk about it at my house, wanna come over?"

"Yeah, are you alright?" Luke nodded.

The rest of the day was a blur. Luke had a class alone without any of his friends then RE went by with ease. RE was one of the major required electives; RE, training, music or dance. All of the athletics department were required to take RE—except dancers took dance and runners and lacrosse took training—and Luke was thankful that Calum was placed in PE with him. Typically the football team was put into training, but the coach said they needed to work on their team work rather than athleticism. In all honesty, Luke didn't expect Michael to be in RE as well. But he was. And it bothered him.

Because not only did Michael have incredible style, a soft face and a calming voice; he was also fast and somehow a lot more athletic than Luke. Luke may not have been as strong or hand eye coordinated, but he was scrappy and during any contact sport he could maneuver awkwardly to get what he wanted. When he got what he wanted oh boy; he ran fast. That was the only reason anyone contemplated putting Luke on their team. He didn't mind it really; he was too tall to do anything.

Maybe not.

When school was over, Calum rode home with Luke in his car. They exited the building with wet hair; thankfully their school allowed an allotted shower rotation time after any period of physical activity.

"God, you're dad’s so nice to do this for you."

"I know right. Even Ben was impressed and he's first born." Calum smiled and watched the pavement as they walked. Once in the car, Luke allowed Calum to save his phone to the Bluetooth before driving. Then he played his music and Luke smiled knowing Calum was so excited about it.

But it didn't take long for Calum to turn the music down.

"Are you upset though?"

"About what?" Luke asked.

"Like.. after environments. You looked a little shaken up." Then Luke's grip on the wheel tightened and Calum noticed how he did one of his nervous ticks; his teeth played with his lip ring. It made Calum anxious because he knew that if Luke did it too hard it would bleed but Luke never cleaned it so it would get infected and then the blond would complain about it hurting.

"Oh um... I don't know."

"You know you can talk to me."

"Let me process one thing at a time, Cal. Madelyn could be your soulmate!" Calum blushed and looked back to the reflective road. He exhaled through his nose and contemplated the day.

"Yeah you're right. I'm just so shocked that not only do you have initials they're the same as mine. Like fuck— I guess we are best friends."

"What if that's like a best friend soulmate thing like we have the same initials because we're that compatible?" Calum laughed at Luke's words and Luke only shook his head. "Just saying!"

"I have no idea; I never heard of friends having the same initials like that."

"Me neither." A few seconds past as Luke debated asking Calum a question, "so could we tell my mom your initials? I think she would think it's so interesting that we have the same one." Calum thought long and hard. Luke grew nervous; he didn't want to overstep his boundaries, but his mom would know more information about it.

"I don't know. You never know; what if we have the same soulmate and they have both of our initials?"

"What?!" Luke asked exasperated and he looked at him through his black out glasses. Calum smirked and nodded his head. "Like—Like three way relationship?" And Calum laughed at that.

"Yeah, soulmates aren't confined by sexuality so polygamy could be fair game." Luke laughed and shook his head.

"Fuck no; we could never." Calum put a hand to his chest.

"Never what? You could never fuck with me? Wow I'm actually hurt."

"My soul is hurting at the thought of being in a three way with you."

"Now I'm only thinking about threesomes. Thanks," Calum said sarcastically. Luke scoffed.

"Ew, don't even go there."

At home, Luke lead Calum into his bedroom. He changed into sweatpants and let Calum use some of his. Calum laid out on Luke's bed with a PlayStation controller in his hand as Luke laid on the floor with his phone hovering over his face.

"Bruh, stop already."

"What?" Calum asked mindlessly.

"You're clicking through the same menu fuckin' a thousand times!"

"Let me finish this player! I can't have an all time unbeatable team without perfect players!" Like rolled his eyes. But then his mom past by the doorway. She caught sight of Calum and came back.

"Oh hey!" She greeted.

"Hey Liz," Calum replied.

"How did today go?" She asked them. Calum bit his lip and looked at Luke.

"Actually great. Hey mom, we wanted to ask you something." And that was when Calum set down the controller and sat up straight.

"Didn't realize we were doing this now!" His whisper yelled through gritted teeth.

"You didn't say no!" Luke replied.

"What's going on?" She laughed. Luke sighed and looked up at his mom with the same big worried blue eyes.

"Calum and I have the same soulmate initials."

That made the room fall silent. Then she walked in the room completely. Calum's heart rate steadily inclined and Luke bit at his lip ring.

"Well, do either of you have an idea who they could be?" Luke looked at Calum. Calum's eyes widened.

"I don't—I don't know," Calum replied as he tried to formulate words. "I think—Well, a girl at school has the initials M.C. and I think I like her except she hasn't gotten hers yet." Then Liz looked down at Luke with her eyebrows risen.

"No mom, I don't like her like that," he sighed.

"It's probably a coincidence, Lu. Maybe you'll find someone soon if you haven't already?" Luke smiled with a light blush creeping on his cheeks.

"No mom, I haven't."

"Okay, well everything will work out. If you have a soulmate then you'll 100% be comfortable with them as they are with you so if it gets confusing, just trust your instincts." Luke grinned at her. Then she left to finish whatever she was in the middle of.

A second later Luke leapt up and closed his door quickly but silently. Calum adjusted himself on the bed in anticipation. Then the blond turned and looked at him. He went over and sat next to him.

"What is it?"

"Michael."

"Who?"

"There's a senior and this is only his second year here. He has environments and RE with us. His name is Michael Clif—"

"Oh yeah, Michael Clifford. The one who wouldn't stop staring at you."

"Shut up," Like blushed. Calum's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Luke!" He exclaimed.

"Shh! I don't want my mom to know."

"What? Why not?! Michael could be—"

"Yes! Trust me, I know Cal. It freaks me out."

"How does it freak you out?" Luke stared off and shook his head. It didn't make sense why it freaked him out; soulmates were normal. He just didn't like himself and couldn't see anyone else liking him so he assumed soulmates would never be a reality for him.

"Because—Because I don't know about Michael's initials."

"So what? His _must_ match yours because of the way he looks at you, and sorry not sorry, it's so obvious that your attracted to him." Then Luke blushed again. His stomach twisted in a knot; he never discussed sexuality with his best friend before. "So wait, Luke.. are you bi then?"

"I don't know Cal! I think so?” He whined.

"Hey, it's fine. I don't want to stress you out. I just didn't know this about you."

"I didn't know this about myself!" Calum couldn't help but chuckle at that; the way his best friend seemed so stressed but also happy with a light blush on his cheeks made Calum.

"Well whatever; it doesn't matter whether you're straight or not because to me you're still a fucking pain in the ass."

" _Excuse_ you!" Luke laughed. He jumped up and laid on the bed next to him.

"At least you're my favorite pain in the ass."

"Shut up," he laughed.

Calum played videos games as Luke scrolled on his social medias until dinner. So much was happening tonight; parties, going out and messy snaps that Luke was a little relieved he wasn't a part of. Then again, he was a little too anxious wrapped around his own thoughts thinking about this term and what would happen. Or _could_ happen. When Calum was too lazy to go home, he texted his mother to tell her he was staying at Luke's. Luke let him borrow clothes to sleep in and for tomorrow at school until he could change into the extra pain he had saved in the locker room.

Before bed, when all the lights were out, and the two were laying in Luke's bed just scrolling on their phones and quietly talking, Luke checked instagram one more time. It was 11pm and he was wiped out for some reason. Maybe the anxiety through the day was worse than he thought and his body was finally giving out. He decided to put his phone up and the two fell asleep.

—

"God, you sleep through everything don't you?"

"What?" Luke rasped as he sat up a little. He could barely open his eyes to find where his mother's voice came from. She peeked her head into the door.

"Calum's in the shower. You gotta leave in like twenty."

"Okay," he replied breathlessly.

"You okay? Sound like you were punched."

"Feel like I was; had to lay weird so the demon wouldn't kick me." Liz laughed and left Luke's room. The blond yawned before he picked up his phone to clear notifications. Apparently last night was more eventful and some scandals happened; Luke couldn't figure out what had though. He was only happy that he and Calum weren't a part of Aiden’s party.

But then he checked instagram. He had one new follow.

_michaelclifford started following you_

Luke's heartbeat was so loud in his ears. Heat cupped his face and he swallowed before tapping on his profile. There they were again— the green eyes and dark lips. Luke loved how tall he was and his fair skin; it was odd.

He never had a _type_ and he certainly never thought about his type in guys, but he didn't expect himself to be so drawn to someone like Michael. God and how he dressed? It was so put together but messy at the same time.

Luke continued to scroll. Michael traveled quite frequently with many friends. His photos were really cohesive and just _Michael_. But then Luke stopped over one photo in particular.

Michael played guitar. And he must have been good too considering the type of guitar it was. But he read the caption and the photo credits were to Ashton. How did they know each other? Ashton left much longer before he arrived. Luke was confused, but kind of excited that his friends knew each other.

Luke followed him back.

"Fuck— didn't think you'd ever wake up." Luke got out of instagram and looked up at Calum walking back in with wet hair and Luke's clothes on.

"Okay firstly rude, and second I swear to god if I walk in the bathroom and there's water everyone I'm going to have an aneurysm." Calum laughed.

"No, there isn't any water." Luke sighed and got up and went to the restroom to get ready for school.

School today would be interesting. He wondered if Michael would talk to him again. He by far was too afraid to talk to him because something in his gut told him that Michael was important. God. He couldn't be. Luke had to shake the menacing thoughts and brush his teeth. He stared at himself in the mirror. M.C. blared back at him from the hand holding his toothbrush to his mouth. He blinked quickly. He couldn't stop staring at it.

—

School felt exactly like the previous day. Only Luke wasn't anxious he was _excited_. Maybe it was because someone who had potential to be his soulmate walking in the same building. Even if Michael wasn't his soulmate, it was still exciting for Luke to have such drama built up in his head. If Michael was his soulmate, how amazing would it be? If he wasn't, at least Luke had a little fun.

"Heard that Heaven got her initials," Joseph said. Luke looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Bruh, like she would ever spill. It took her forever to even admit she actually felt attraction toward people. God knows she wouldn't let just anyone know her biggest secret." Luke smirked at Calum's words as Joseph's eyes widened.

"I'm not 'just anyone' though!"

"Dude! You've liked her for three years now and she just learned your name last term. Come back down to earth," Calum retaliated. Luke laughed and kept walking between them.

"Whether or not she knows you or not, I doubt such a perfectionist has _your_ initials." Joseph's jaw dropped at Luke's smug statement and Calum burst out laughing. Joseph pushed Luke and turned into his next class.

It was third period; A break.

Luke and Calum kept walking but as Calum drew in a breath to speak, Luke looked up and a familiar blond walked around the corner. When he and Michael's eyes met, Luke swore the world stopped spinning for half a second. Michael's eyes dilated and he wouldn't look away from his blue eyes.

"Luke!"

"Sorry what?" He asked quickly and Calum stopped him. Calum followed Luke's gaze and his eyes widened when they landed on Michael. The blond only shyly grinned at Luke but his eyes wouldn't leave his.

"Whoa, so you _do_ like Michael?" Calum whispered smugly.

"Huh?" Luke said and finally looked at Calum. Calum's intrusive look made Luke nearly blush.

"No—"

"Hey." Luke swallowed hard and turned to see Michael standing in front of them.

"Hey," Calum replied with a grin.

"I'm Michael."

"Calum. Ashton's—"

"Trust me I know," he replied with a wink and Calum blushed. Luke couldn't stop staring at the man in front of him. He couldn't believe he was here. Looking at his Instagram gave Michael a god like image to Luke and now his stomach tied in knots when he saw him.

"Hey Luke, can—can we talk for a second?" Luke only licked his lips and blinked. Calum shoved his arm.

"Um, ye—yeah. Sure." He turned to Calum and widened his eyes to tell him to leave them alone. Calum gave him a look back before turning and walking toward the locker room wing. Luke shyly looked back. He noticed Michael's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and he blinked a few times as if he thought difficultly.

"Do—Um. Want to go to outside?" Michael asked. Luke smiled.

"Okay." Michael grinned and turned his head to gesture for Luke to follow him. Luke walked at his side with his heart pattering so loud, he felt his footsteps in his ears. God— he couldn't even look at the beauty walking next to him.

"You're friends with Ashton?" Michael asked. Luke nodded.

"Yeah. He and Calum—"

"Yeah I know," Michael chuckled. "He talked about Calum all the time."

"How do you know him?"

"He worked at Green's."

"Oh wow! You went to keyline too?" Michael nodded.

"Worked there for two winters. Ashton was—"

"A manager for three years until he moved to school. That's cool. Do you play music too then?" Michael nodded and opened the back door for Luke. Then he followed the younger out.

"Guitar."

"Oh." Luke smiled and they sat at a table in the courtyard.

"Yeah I have for such a long time."

"Wish I could. Calum's okay at it and tried to teach me. They just made me sing all the time."

"They made you sing?"

"Well, whenever we went to Ash's house. Since he could play drums and Calum guitar, I would sing and typically put together a track on band and loop it through my nord or something."

"Oh fuck, you play keys and you have a nord?" Michael asked shocked. Luke chuckled and blushed.

"Yeah I do. Except I don't like playing in front of people. I did music theory growing up so I can't really play alternative like they wanted me to." Michael nodded.

The sun on Luke's face felt so good. The sky was a deep blue and it reflected the metal chairs and tables to heat their surroundings. He was almost sweating. He looked back at Michael and the blond stared at him with soft eyes. They were glowing from the lighting and Luke's heart leapt to his throat.

"Um—" Michael began but quickly looked to the table where his hands rested.

He had a fingerless glove on his left hand.

"I—I don't think you're confused about me wanting to talk to you," he had quietly. Luke sucked in a sharp breath. "If you don't want to talk it's totally fine; I don't want to pressure you—"

"Michael," Luke said to keep him from being anxious. Michael's demeanor immediately relaxed and Luke saw the corners of his mouth _almost_ lift into a smile. "I—I, yeah. We can talk." Then he did smile.

"Um. I don't want to be so brash, but.." Michael trailed off. Luke knew he was just gaining the courage to tell him what he wanted him to know. Luke's anxiety was building. Michael was about to tell him and his life would suddenly make so much more sense. His life would suddenly have a directive course and he would have his soulmate for life.

It couldn't be.

Luke could barely handle it. What if he was wrong? What if he was just being dramatic and anxious for no reason? What if Michael didn't—

"Luke, I have your initials."

And the blond's heart leapt to his throat. It burned so badly. Oh god— he knew he was going to cry. There was no turning back. So when Luke saw Michael move his hands, he looked down and the blond took his glove off.

_**L.H.** _

"Oh god," Luke whispered quietly. Tears welled in his eyes and he quickly rode his hand and pulled off his very similar glove and placed it on the table next to his. He couldn't even read the four black letters staring back at him because of the tears but he knew how beautiful they looked.

_**M.C.** _

" _Fuck_ ," Michael whispered. Then Luke looked up at him. He wasn't afraid to be crying in front of someone he just met. Michael wasn't new. He wasn't a stranger. He was Luke's. And Luke was his now. And _holy shit—_ the blond didn't care about anything else now.

"Luke," he whispered against and moved to touch him. Luke saw the hesitation when Michael licked his lips. His eyes flickered from Luke's tattoo to his eyes, to his lips a few times. Luke quickly bridged the bag between their hands and Michael swallowed hard and his eyes fluttered. His eyelashes were so long. 

"Michael," Luke said and his voice cracked. The blond quickly launched himself forward and his arms wrapped around Michael's neck. He felt the blond harshly inhale but not even a second later his arms wrapped around his waist to pull him around the round table so that it wouldn’t be so awkward. He felt and heard Michael's shaky voice in his hair.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Michael whispered as his hands fell all over Luke as he hugged him. Luke didn't even realize that he soaked Michael's jacket with tears. He didn't even realize that his knees were on either side of Michael's hips. He didn't realize how tightly he held him.

He just couldn't believe how tightly he was held.

Then Michael pressed Luke away to look at him. His eyes searched his and Luke felt more tears when Michael's hands held his face. Luke watched as his green eyes watched his thumb wipe away Luke’s tears. Then he put his forehead to his.

"I can't believe it," Michael whispered when they pulled away. Luke smiled widely and blushed.

"Guys." Luke jumped and looked over as Michael gasped. One of the Head's was walking by and Luke's heart dropped through his ass. "Please not here." He didn't even stop walking. He barely even looked at them. Michael chuckled as Luke laughed into Michael's shoulder with embarrassment even though they were doing nothing inappropriate. Michael smiled and pushed Luke up to see him again. His thumb swiped delicately across his cheek to feel his skin and wipe his tears.

"I can't believe out of everyone you're mine," Michael laughed.

"God, I never believed I would have a soulmate, much less that it would be you." Michael pecked the tip of his nose before Luke slid away from him.

With shaky legs, Luke stood up and Michael followed him. They picked up their bags and just as Luke turned back to him, Michael pulled his hand into his. Luke smiled when he felt Michael's warm fingers lock with his.

This day just couldn't be any more real.

By the end of the period, when they walked through the hallways hand in hand, Luke swallowed hard to try and ignore stares. When Calum came around the corner, he smiled when he saw them and directly started for them until he noticed their hands. Luke smiled when he saw Calum's eyes widened in disbelief. Michael only smirked.

"Wait are you guys.. a thing? Or like are you.."

"Calum," Luke tried to speak but Michael best him to it. "We're soulmates." He gasped and looked at Luke with wonderfully happy eyes.

"Holy shit." 

Luke learned a lot about Michael at school. He learned how Michael was a part of all friend groups. He learned that Michael was so kind and didn't really have any tension between anyone. Everybody loved him and he loved everybody back. He also was smart and was the second in the A schedule. They had three periods together—could have been together all day, but maybe half a day would be fine too—including break. It was a perfect day. Luke had never been so stress free at school before.

Luke had never been so stress free period.

He knew he would tell his family tonight that he found his soulmate whether Michael told his or not. He knew that no matter the circumstances his family would think Michael would be perfect and they would love him.

Suddenly the world wasn't dark and Luke couldn't be bothered by anything stressful or scary any longer. He had Michael now and for the time being life would be perfect and at an all time high.

"We can FaceTime tonight if you want," Michael told him. Luke smiled and nodded. The sun was further in the sky—still just as hot—but beating down a little less. They stood on the pavement about to leave for the day.

"Okay. One day you're coming over though."

"I know," he chuckled. Then Michael's smile faded. He pulled him in and hugged him tightly. Luke hummed into his touch and closed his eyes. He was surprised when Michael planted a real kiss on his cheek.

"See you tomorrow," Michael whispered.

"See you tomorrow." Luke smiled as Michael slowly let go of him and started for his car. Then he felt slow footsteps behind him.

"Damn."

"How long were you there?"

"The entire time." Luke smirked and turned to see his best friend.

"Oh my god, Luke! You have your soulmate!" Luke smiled so widely he felt his eyes gloss over. Calum hugged him.

"I can't believe it's real. It couldn't be, this isn't real is it?"

"Yes Luke, and not only that, you have one of the most perfect boys ever." Luke looked back at him with a smug look.

  
“How do you know that?”

”Just look at him.” Luke blushed and looked at his hand.

"You did well talking about Ashton today." Calum looked to the ground.

"Yeah, it's been a couple years Luke. It's my last year of school so I shouldn't be really thinking about someone who isn't really in my life anymore." Luke smiled.

"Good. Now you have a soulmate to find." Calum laughed and smiled shyly before Luke lead them to his car where he drove Calum home.

When Luke walked through his door he took a deep breath and closed the door lightly. He looked around the house with a grin and couldn't believe the events that took place. Every little memory went through his brain; the sun, L.H. on Michael's hand, his lips against his face, Michael's laugh, the feeling of his skin. Luke was worn out. Home never felt so restful and he had never felt so content after school. 

"Lu?" His mother called. She came around the corner from the kitchen with her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?" Luke smiled and chuckled. He shook his head as he slid out of his shoes and left them at the door.

"Nothing at all."

"What happened? Why are you so glowy?" She laughed. Luke liked it when his mother's face softened.

"Mom— oh god, mom," he laughed in disbelief. "I found my soulmate."

"You what?" Luke jumped when he heard another voice. Jack came around the corner and Luke's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" He gasped and Jack smiled and walked up to them.

"Oh my god! Luke!" Liz cried and she immediately hugged him tightly. He hugged her back but quickly slipped out of her grasp to run up and hug his brother.

"I can't believe—why are you home?"

"Actually, Cel and I are closing on a house and I needed to be here to finish up." Luke gasped.

"Really? That's so cool!" Luke hugged him tightly. "I can't believe you're home." Jack smiled.

"Fuck, I can't believe you're old now and have a soulmate."

"God, I can't believe how quickly it happened too!" His mother interjected. Luke pulled away and looked at her.

"Mom, it was so perfect. I can't—"

"Come on," she grabbed his hand with a laugh. "Tell me all about it." Jack smirked and walked back into the kitchen to finish his contributions to dinner. Luke sat at a bar stool just across from his mom as she washed a pan in the sink.

"I didn't even think it would happen. God— it was so fast and I can't even tell you—"

"What is her name?" Jack asked quickly. Then Luke's face fell and he bit his lip. His mom looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"His name is Michael," he said quietly. When there were a few moments of silence, the red flags and alarms were blaring in Luke's mind. Maybe he was wrong. What if his—

"I told you mom! I knew he would be the one who gets the boy!" Jack tsked and turned back to cutting the vegetables.

"Damn, I lost twenty bucks to your dad and Jack." Luke was frozen on spot.

"Um _excuse me?"_ He chuckled in disbelief.

"Yeah. It was bound to happen I mean with three of you guys—"

"Wow!" Luke laughed and tossed his head back. He was so relieved; at least they accepted the fact that his soulmate was the same sex.

"Don't be worried about it, Lu," Jack teased.

"Whatever. Anyway, his name is Michael and he's friends with Ashton. They worked together at Green's before Ashton left."

"Oh! So he knows your friends then. That's good! At least they like him already."

"God, Calum went crazy today. He was so happy that it was Michael of all people. But mom, god he's so perfect. I can't wait to actually know him." Luke sounds back and forth in the chair as they made dinner, and soon his father came home.

As they prepared the food, they talked like normal except Luke's stomach still had butterflies. He couldn't contain his smile and his dad kept giving him looks when he would do so. Luke couldn't stop thinking about him. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket a few times and his heart would flutter in his chest.

So this was how it would be for a while; him living flustered, excited, overly happy and a little too sweaty for his tight clothing. Luke wasn't used to it. He felt so stupid. He suddenly turned into the person he had judged for years all within one afternoon. Maybe this is how he knew this was all real.

Maybe this is how Luke knew that he and Michael were perfect together now.

"So how's school as a senior?" His dad asked as they ate. Luke's eyes widened. He took a tiny glance at Jack as he took a bite of his food.

"Um good, you know, normal." He awkwardly responded while averting his eye contact.

"Luke?" His dad asked with furrowed eyebrows. "I wasn't going to say anything but you've been acting so weird. Are you sure today was good?" Luke was quiet and looked at his mom.

"Luke, don't you have something to tell him?"

"I was going to say something!" He laughed shyly.

"So, um.." he licked his lips to gain confidence. "I found my soulmate today." His dad was take so a back. He didn't expect his son to speak so openly about it. That was when he knew that this was serious and meant a lot to his son.

After years nine to midway through eleven, Luke was a little bit less reserved at school. He wasn't as kind, went to parties, did questionable things with his friends, slept with so many girls and was hurt by them over and over; during those years he talked less and less with his parents and they never knew where he was or what he did. Luke didn't even let them know how he felt or if bad things happened. Jack always came to the rescue though, so his parents never disciplined him too hard.

"You—really?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"What's their name?"

"Their?!" Jack asked in disbelief.

"What?" Andy rose his hands.

"God be more obvious about the bet."

"Jack!"

"He knows about it," Liz laughed. Then Andy looked at his son who laughed and felt so excited but shy at the same time.

"His name is Michael," Luke finally said. Andy's eyes softened. Luke knew his father didn't care that he would be most likely marrying the same sex; but the silence made him anxious. It was still a strange topic considering it was on the fence of acceptable. At his school it was 100% normal, but sometimes parents had a hard time accepting it since it wasn't completely permissible in their generation.

"Pay the fuck up," he spoke and lifted his palm to Liz.

And Jack laughed so hard he had to sip water.

At least Luke knew he was accepted, loved and god—was happily with his soulmate finally.

His mom was right all along.

—

"Whatever, at least they care so much," Michael tried to get out through tears; he laughed so hard at Luke's story of his night with his family. Luke only rolled his eyes with a smile. He laid in bed FaceTiming Michael. He only wore his black sweatpants and the only light on in the room was his LED strand lights shining a light blue on his skin.

"God, what about your family? Did you tell them?" 

"Yeah," Michael said calmly. "I'm an only child. I told my parents about you. They said they were happy, and my dad seemed more genuinely happy. I think my mom is too, but I think she just.. wasn't prepared for it."

"Oh," Luke said slowly and bit the inside of his cheek nervously.

"No, no, no; don't be upset about it. It's fine, I mean we're soulmates. It's not like we have a choice, which if we did I would have definitely tried to get with you already, but she knows it isn't so that's why she didn't say anything negative. God, Luke, I know she will love you so much when you meet." Luke smiled.

"Yeah. My family will definitely love you." It was quiet for a second as Luke thought about their long conversation. The time of the call was at 1:57:28 and Luke couldn't believe they were talking for that long. It felt like maybe ten minutes. They had so much to learn about each other, and Luke wanted to know it all right away. Obviously that would be impossible and it would be all too fast.

"So," Michael started with a lower voice. "Would you want to do something after school tomorrow? I know it's only Wednesday. I also really want to ask you out already, but we just met so like I didn't know if that's—"

"Michael yes," Luke chuckled. "We can do something after school. And also yes, you can ask me out. Obviously I would want to go on a date with you." Michael smiled.

"Okay then, would you like to go out and get food after school then maybe do something else after?"

"Something else?" Luke asked suggestively with his eyebrows rose.

"No! I mean go to the park, or my house or whatever. Goodness," Michael laughed.

"Yes, Michael of course," Luke teased him. Another few seconds of silence passed but this time Luke's smile faded along with Michael's. Michael stared around thinking through the screen.

"God, I know we just met a day ago and we've only talked for today, but I want to be there with you. Talking in person, maybe cuddling, maybe falling asleep." Luke blushed at Michael's words.

"No it's okay, I want you here too." Michael licked his lips.

"Um—" Michael stuttered a second and he liked your lips. "So, it's nearly midnight and so I was thinking of going to bed soon. I want to keep talking, but we can see each other at school." Luke nodded quickly, but it seemed like Michael had more to say. His heart fluttered quickly in his chest and Michael’s gaze made him feel hot all over.

"Okay," he said timidly. Michael smiled.

"Goodnight, Luke."

"Goodnight, Michael." Michael smiled a little again before he ended the call.

Luke exhaled deeply and laid on his bed completely.

Wow— that did not just happen. He smiled to himself and turned on his alarm. He plugged in his phone before he turned the LEDs off. The blond stared at the ceiling. The room was hot despite the fan spinning. But then he noticed his fluttering heart. He was so wholeheartedly attracted to Michael, and he could even say he cared about him. Luke cared about him deeply.

He also couldn't stop reminiscing the feeling of Michael's lips on his skin. They were perfect and turned him on so badly; no other person ever had that ability before. They clicked so well and Luke couldn't help but imagine what his hands felt like _everywhere else_. He shivered at the thought and pulled the blanket up to his mid chest.

His hands were under the blanket and his eyes were closed. Luke was tired; today was a big day and he needed a lot of sleep to professed it. Yet a familiar itch erupted in his chest and Luke couldn't breathe properly. The blond tossed his head to the side and opened his mouth slightly to breathe easier.

Then, he found his hand traveling down his stomach.

He felt his skin shudder from his touch and soon his fingertips grazed the hem of his sweatpants. Luke swallowed difficultly. He hadn't... Not in such a long time, and definitely not by the hands of someone else.

Something about Michael did it to him. Maybe it was his intimate gaze or his soft voice as he spoke privately to him. Maybe it was how joyful he seemed every time Luke said his name or the fact that he was so quick to want to spend time with Luke. Luke didn't know.

But when Luke's hand pressed against his bulge he gasped.

He didn't realize how hard Michael made him. His chest fell up and down unevenly and his eyebrows furrowed together as he couldn't help but palm himself.

_Fuck_ —Michael's hands over his skin teasing him, his lips kissing his and kissing his sensitive skin; Luke couldn't control himself and he breathed out a quiet moan as his hips fucked up into his hand. Soon he found himself slipping them down halfway and his breathing became shaky. His body felt nervous as his heart rate sky rocketed. Michael did this to him. Oh god, and it felt _so fucking good._

"Shit," he gasped as he pumped himself. His lips parted and his jaw quivered. Luke's pretty eyes were still twisted shut and suddenly he felt sticky at his forehead.

Luke consistently pumped himself and his stomach rolled in pleasure. The feelings of Michael wanting him and touching him sent him off and he knew that, no matter how slow they wanted to go, Luke knew that he wanted Michael. God he wanted Michael to touch him, kiss him, make love to him. He wanted Michael to suck him off, or fuck him. Maybe Luke wanted to fuck Michael too; he was a little nervous about taking Michael. He had never been with a boy before and only twice had he explored that area of sex.

"Oh, fuck," Luke moaned. He surprised himself and his body got to work quicker than his brain. His fingers from his other hand teased his hole and his hips moved with his arm's movement at a steady pace. He pumped lower and not as tight; he didn't want to finish. He almost felt like the feelings he gave himself were enough to light him on fire like Michael.

When Luke's thumb reflexively teased over this tip, he had to bite him lip to conceal a loud moan.

Something snapped in his brain and holy shit he never wanted Michael as bad. He brought his fingers up and collected some saliva before bringing them down and using it as lube. Luke continued to tease his tip as his first finger worked inside of himself. Then his head tossed back and his curls were strewn across the pillow.

"Fuck, _Michael,"_ he whispered. He didn't even mean to moan his name. His body was on fire and he knew Michael was the cause; how could he not moan his soulmate's name so that he knew what he did to Luke? Luke wanted so badly for Michael to know exactly what he did to him.

Luke pumped himself quicker and his torso shuddered. The breath in him hitched in his throat so he would prevent himself from moaning. When he was two fingers deep he was so far gone. He pumped himself quickly and the heat around his face grew and grew. Luke whined and his hips moved with him so perfectly.

But then his fingers moved a certain way and he gasped.

He had to bite down hard on his lip and press the backside of his hand against him mouth to not cry out. He fingered himself harder on the spot and he let out the tiniest moan.

"Oh shit right there Michael, yeah," he whispered and pumped himself harder. His breath deepened and his head swirled around the room like he was high off ecstasy.

"Fuck, fuck please," he whispered as his movements grew faster and faster. The cool in his stomach was so tight and his legs began to shake because holy fucking— it felt too good to be just his own hands.

"Oh, fuck! Michael," he moaned and whined at the end as his hips fucked forward. He came across his skin unevenly and his hips shook as he tried to keep himself quiet.

Luke closed his eyes tightly and as his hair stuck to his forehead nearly coving his eyes. His teeth bit his lip so hard that they probably bled but he didn't care. Oh fuck he didn't care at all. His orgasm was so strong he could barely control anything around him.

He lost control for a second there and couldn't come back down.

Then he licked his lips and looked down at himself and shit— he hated himself, but how he made such a mess of himself turned him on even more. He moaned again and began to imagine his first time with Michael. Fuck. He needed it badly. Did Michael need him as much as he did? But just as Luke got up to clean himself, he glanced at his phone. 

A twist strangled his stomach and throat and sinful images flashed through his mind. He couldn't... But he did. He laid back down and grabbed his phone. Luke hurriedly opened the camera app, held the phone above him, held his dick with the other—in the perfect view to see M.C. blaring back—and snapped a photo of how hard he was and his mess of come across his abs.

Luke may or may not had saved it to an album he decided to create for Michael as his first present to him.

—

The next day at school was a lot different than the previous two. It was full of syllabi, due dates, new schedules and new requirements and projects that Luke was intimidated to even think about. He would be lying if he said he wasn't stressed out but holy shit— school suddenly distracted him from all the joy in his life.

It was five minutes to the end of second period and Luke was already breathing hard in his seat trying to figure out how in the world he would juggle all the classes. Then his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and checked the little notif.

_from: mc🖤_

_meet me at the secondary parking lot exit ;)_

To say that Luke's stomach wedged itself in his pharynx would be an understatement. Luke couldn't breathe.

_to: mc🖤_

_sure thing ;)_

He tried to conceal his smile, but when he looked up. Joseph eyed him suspiciously. Luke bit his bottom lip and played with his lip ring. That was when he felt his jeans begin to tighten. Fuck, why did michael have to text like that all the damn time.

When the bell rang, he quickly got up and Joseph followed him hot on his heels.

"Who was that?" He asked suggestively. Luke laughed and pushed him.

"Oh stop it, you know."

"I actually don't." Luke stopped walking.

"No, shit. Really? Damn Calum's a dick. Thought he told you."

"Told me what?"

"Jo, I found my soulmate yesterday." Joseph gasped and his eyes widened.

"Fuck! Luke! Yes! Wait, does everyone know?" Luke's face twisted in uneasiness.

"We—We aren't out yet."

"Out yet? Do you mean—" his eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah," Luke laughed as he nodded his head. "Michael Clifford is my soulmate."

"No way, Luke. Holy shit! I can't believe you guys are— damn, and so you're dating now?" Luke nodded. "Fuck! I'm so happy for you, that's amazing. You found him so quickly. You're so lucky."

"I know, thanks Jo," he laughed.

"Damn that's so cool," Joseph laughed as he processed the information. When they reached the hallway where they split, Joseph turned around.

"Congrats, have fun! And I guess I'll see you later?"

"Thanks," Luke chuckled. He rose his hand to say bye. "See you later."

When he was alone, he walked down the hallway casually until his suddenly took a right. The hallway was much emptier as it only had one class, two storage closets and the smallest set of bathrooms. But at the end of the hallway was the door to the secondary parking lot. The bright sun blared it's violent rays into the darker hallway so Luke squinted. He smiled when he saw Michael's silhouette through the door. When he exited, his blond turned around and smiled.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," Luke smiled back. Michael hugged him tightly. He kissed his cheek. Luke hummed, but that was when Michael pulled away. Luke's smile fell.

"Come on." Michael strung his hand with Luke's and he lead the blond into the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"Walking," Michael replied casually. Then Luke's stomach twisted. The sun was high in the sky and it heated Luke’s cheeks. Summer was quickly coming and Luke had mixed feelings about it. The heat was his favorite, but six months of 35 degrees was intimidating.  
  


Michael lead him down the sidewalk that wrapped around the school grounds. Tall vibrant green trees covered them from direct sunlight and the wind cooled them down. Then Michael slipped his hand into his. Luke bit his lip and looked at him.

“What is it?” Luke spoke quickly. He had no breath and he felt uncomfortable in the silence. Michael grinned.

”You make me so nervous.” And Luke smiled.

”Me? God you make me nervous.”

”I guess neither of us should be nervous then.” Michael held Luke’s hand tighter. 

“When is your birthday?” Luke asked. Michael chuckled and just looked up to the trees. 

“November 20th,” he spoke after some time.

  
  
“Oh. Mine’s July 16th.” Michael looked at him with a grin then quickly moved into him to kiss his cheek.

”What?” Luke giggled and moved away.

”You’re cute.” Luke bit his lip. More time passed. He wanted to learn everything but he didn’t want to be invasive. Or move too quickly.

”What school did you go to before?”

”Falls North. My parents transferred me after Springs renovated and the college classes completely changed. Which is cool; I’ll be done with school faster.”

  
They walked for a while longer. Luke loved Michael’s presence. He also liked how reserved he was; after talking so long with him on FaceTime the night before, he assumed Michael was comfortable with him and didn’t have much more to say.

Michael stopped harshly and Luke gasped and he spun him around. He swallowed hard and looked widely into his eyes. Michael slowly moved into him and his hands went to his waist.

”Michael,” Luke whispered.   
  
  


And Michael kissed him sweetly.

Luke moaned into him quietly and pressed his body against him. He felt Michael’s breath on him and Michael raised his hand up and placed his palm on his cheek. The heat around him wasn’t irritating any longer. The wind made such a beautiful sound in the trees and how it brushed Michael’s hair into his face; god Luke died then and their.

He had his fair share of kisses, but nothing compared to the gentleness Michael showed him.

  
Then Michael’s alarm went off.

The blond grumbled and pulled away before slowly pulling his phone out.   
  


“Time to go back,” Michael whispered. Luke quickly pulled him back and kissed him deeply. This time Michael moaned.

"Want to keep kissing you," Luke admitted. Michael smirked. He touched Luke’s hair and analyzed his perfect face.

"Good, because holy shit kissing you is the best thing in the world." Luke smiled widely before Michael kissed him deeply. 

—

It was later after school, and Luke was finishing sorting his books for homework that night. He had a lot to do for every class except for one so he decided to just bring all his books home. He turned when he felt Calum come up to him. 

"Hey, so Joseph and Steven are coming over for dinner and fifa. Wanna come?"

"Ah, sorry Cal, I'm going out with Michael."

"Oh so like a first date?" He smirked. Luke smiled bashfully. "So cute. Well it's fine then, have fun with him." He winked and Luke's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me! I'm not that quick to get into a date's pants."

"Yeah well your eyes and literal pants say otherwise."

"The fuck are you keeping track on my pants for?"

"'M not; it's just so obvious every time you're together." Luke sighed loudly and dramatically closed his locker. He and Calum slowly walked to the main entry.

"Is it bad if Michael and I were to..." Luke licked his lips awkwardly.

"Have sex within three days of meeting?" Luke winced at Calum's harshness. He shouldn't have expected any less. "Well yeah, in any cases other than yours. Luke! You guys are soulmates! You guys are bound to get married if one of you doesn't fuck it up. Why don't you have sex? You both want it so bad and—"

"Okay Cal! I get it!" Luke erupted. He felt so awkward listening to his best friend talk about he and his new boyfriend's non existent sex life.

"Okay, okay! Just trying to help," he smirked. "But no seriously, Lu. Don't be ashamed of it. You guys are literally born to be with one another. Of course it wouldn't be bad if you didn't wait. Besides what does waiting do? Make the first few weeks so unbearable with sexual tension? Unless it makes sex better—"

"Calum!" Luke warned. Calum laughed.

"Okay sorry. Just have fun with him tonight and let whatever happen happen." Luke smiled and accept that answer. When they made it to the parking lot they turned to go their separate ways.

"Text me in the morning to let me know how it went," Calum's aid sweetly.

"Okay! Bye!" Luke called as they kept walking. Calum walked backward.

"Love you!" He flashed obnoxious heart hands to him. The blond chuckled.

"Love you too!" He replied as he mimicked the gesture.

Luke let out the heaviest sigh when he shut and locked his car door. Then he felt his phone vibrate.

_from: mc🖤_

_address?_

Luke smiled and sent it to him. Almost immediately Michael replied.

_from: mc🖤_

_pick you up at 5 x_

Luke's heart flipped over itself and he excitedly started his car. He had been on many dates in the past, so why did it feel like this was his first one ever? Michael made him feel a certain way that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Michael's here?" Luke whipped around as he struggled to tug his last shoe on.

"Yeah." He walked over from the door to where his mother came walking from the living room.

"I get to see him soon, right?" She asked as her hand went to touch his face. He grinned.

"Yes of course, let me get to know him first at least." She smiled.

"Okay have fun and please come home tonight."

"Mom," he said and turned with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I was going to anyway."

"Alright," she chuckled. "Bye."

"Bye." Luke smiled one last time at her before leaving the house.

His heart immediately began to increase as he saw Michael's car. He walked down to it and got in quickly.

"Hi," Michael smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hi." Michael looked at the road and smirked before driving. Luke didn't take his eyes off of him; he watched his facial expressions until his eyes noticed his hand move. The blond nervously licked his lips when Michael linked their hands together and rested them in Luke's lap.

"So.. what are we doing?"

"Picking up food then going somewhere."

"Picking up? Going?" Luke eyed him suspiciously. Michael chuckled.

"You'll see." Luke played with his lip ring and it was very distracting for Michael, to say the least.

After they picked up the order Michael rang in before he picked up Luke, they got into the car and Luke watched Michael's movements and the scenery around them as they drove in anticipation.

It had been about twenty minutes and the two were talking like there was no tomorrow. Everything down from what year they started schooling, what hobbies they enjoyed, to struggles they had in late primary and secondary school and when their parents gave them the talk, even. Something about Michael's hand in his felt numbing. Like his hand forgot he was there, but at the same time felt so full beyond description. Luke didn't understand soulmates or how to be a god boyfriend, but he did understand what completion felt like.

Yet he was only in the beginning stages of it.

The beautiful sky was turning a bright orange and it had electric pink stripes slashing through the streaky clouds. Spring had always been Luke's favorite season; how the sky gets more blue, the grass thicker and wind hotter. It felt like a fresh start and a new year finally began. He watched Michael; the yellow sun rays reflected his eyes. Yeah, this would be the best start to any year Luke would live.

When Michael turned into the mall parking lot that was off of the sea wall, Luke was confused. But when he travelled half way around it and turned right into the parking garage, he suddenly figured out what was happening. His stomach twisted and he tried to contain a smile. This was the date he had always imagined. Luke couldn't believe Michael did this for him— Calum must have told him. The second the car was parked in the row furthest from the buildings and faces towards the trees with the sun directly behind them, something in Luke's heart welled. He looked at Michael as the blond turned to look at him. Luke had never felt so full.

"How did you—" Michael gasped in a harsh breath when Luke cut him off with a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled at Michael's dilated eyes and wide grin.

"Roof?" He asked quietly. Luke smiled and nodded.

Luke sat with Michael to his right. The pizza in front of them and the sun seat in their faces. To the south west of them was the rolling ocean that left such a charming saltiness in the air. Luke was always fond of this spot in particular because of how nostalgic it felt. While this parking garage had only been three or four years old, there was something about it that always put a reminiscing feeling in his chest. The feeling that wells tears in your eyes and reminds you that sometimes the world can be quiet and everything will be fine. It was the same feeling as his mother's hugs.

"Lu." Luke turned to look at Michael. He didn't realize the long moments of silence. "I want to be exclusive with you." Luke looked at him softly.

"Of course, I want that as well." Michael grinned and looked down as he contemplated his next thoughts. "What are you thinking about coming out then? Would you be willing?"

"As long as you are. I don't care what happens as long as you're here honestly."

"Really?" A certain flicker of hope in Michael's eyes stabbed Luke in the chest.

"All my life I've been afraid of soulmates; like I would be stuck with some user who disrespects me and is controlling. And it's weird because I'm lucky to have regular parents who've been together for like 30 years. I'm just anxious. But you make it feel better. Somehow I'm not scared anymore about anything when I think about you, and I don't know why that is."

"Luke," Michael laughed. "It's a physiological thing. We're soulmates! We just met at the beginning of this week and I feel the exact same way. I've never been in love, but I've been in relationships, but none of them could ever compare to the first single second I first looked at you."

"Stop," Luke chuckled and looked at the sky. Michael put his hand in his.

"I mean it. I don't care how fucking stupid it sounds, Luke. I was skeptical about soulmates too.. until I found out that you were mine."

"When was that?"

"In environments when Mrs. Miles took role for the first time and I heard your name. You didn't hear it the first time because you were looking at me, but when you said 'here' I swear to god the only thing that mattered to me in that second was getting to you and being able to talk and get to know you."

"Fuck," Luke laughed.

"Yeah," Michael replied. Luke kissed Michael's cheek and the blond took one last relaxing view of the sun before turning and kissing Luke roughly. The younger moaned and soon Michael pushed him down. Luke giggled when he felt like he fell for a second but Michael pulled him from falling off the car. Michael may have wedged himself between Luke's legs, Luke may have moaned louder than he wanted to, their lips may have memorized each other's bodies and the pizza may have slipped down to the windshield but holy fuck— for a moment Luke realized that his life was changed.

And _finally_ for the better.

—

That feeling of better lasted for a lot longer than Luke thought. Every Thursday night—being the easiest night for the both of them to spend time alone together—was their date night. On Fridays they went out with friends after football games and typically had pizza or some other food that Luke knew he would regret later. He never ate like that growing up, but after reaching high school he realized he had freedom to eat whatever he wanted to. He could admit he went a little overboard and got sick a lot, but now was surely a lot better than freshman year.

It was one of those Friday nights, and Luke had fiery butterflies in his stomach.

Michael's knee tapped his repeatedly; it seemed like an accident as Michael never actually tried to get his attention, but Luke knew it was intentional. They sat on the bleachers like always; Steven, Jessa and Madelyn to Luke's right with Michael to his left. In Michael's left were his friends; Joseph, Cara, Collin and SJ. Joseph and Michael knee each other, but when Joseph knew that he was Luke's soulmate, he intentionally stirred a better friendship with Michael. Luke liked how well their friend groups mixed. He wondered why they hadn't met earlier.

Of course Calum was in the field alongside a few of their other friends. God— it was a humid night. The breeze was cool so he wanted to wear a jacket but he felt his curls sticking to his forehead. It was uncomfortable but then nice; he was confused.

After the game, which was more of a preseason scrimmage, they went out like usual. Only this time, Luke insisted that Michael ride with him.

"See you over there! _Oh—"_ Michael shouted to the others but was quickly cut off by Luke who tugged his hand back.

"Ride with me?"

"Oh, I mean yeah I guess," Michael smiled. He was taken back by Luke's suggestion. They never did that, but it felt nice. Maybe neither of them were ready to let go of each other's hands yet.

This time they went out to a chicken place but Luke could only manage a milkshake. His stomach needed something cold. When Michael looked at him in the eyes, he knew that his blond was the cause of it. He smiled before taking Luke's hand as they sat with the rest of their friends.

The night felt otherwise quite regular. Which Luke appreciated. Calum speaking about the game, how they technically won but it didn't count as anything and what the schedule for the next week looked like reassured Luke's decision to not do sports again. He did sports—and was very good at it—up until year 10. It was his last year because he was tired and didn't like it at all. It was nice to see someone in their group at least try to be athletic.

Except for Cara— damn she was the best on the Rugby team.

When Michael's hand rested on Luke's mid thigh, he knew he would pass out sometime that night. Maybe not; he was used to his touch but specifically tonight there was a darkness in Michael's eyes.

Luke knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

After they were finished and it was nearly 11, the eight left for the night. Joseph, Madelyn and Steven went back to Calum's house to watch movies and play games, but Michael rejected the offer. The squeeze on his hand told Luke to reject it as well.

Then the two were alone in Luke's car.

The silence and his quick heartbreak rang in his ears. Luke decided to hurry and turn on the car so that it wouldn't be anymore weird. Then Michael took his hand in his. When Michael didn't say anything, Luke didn't either and began to back out of the parking space.

Once properly on the road, Michael took their hands and rested his on Luke's lap. Luke smiled a little but held it down. Obviously not before Michael noticed.

Michael leaned over and kissed his cheek. Luke swallowed hard and blinked quickly. Then he took a glance at him and Luke gasped when Michael pecked his lips quickly. Luke only laughed and looked back to the road.

But then he felt Michael's hand snake out of his and freely laid on his thigh. When Michael began to steadily kiss Luke's face and down his neck, the blond shifted uncomfortably in his seat. God, after all his pent up emotions, he really wished he didn't get hard just from this.

Luke knee it was happening though. And he knew that Michael knew. When Michael's other hand came up to Luke's other side of his face and held it to kiss him firmer, Luke licked his lips and leaned into his touch. Michael's fingers were hot on his body, and the closer and closer they inched up his leg, the hotter his body felt.

"Michael," Luke whispered.

"What?" He teased back as he bit at his skin. When Michael sucked on a particular spot, Luke moaned and pressed his hips forward. Michael smiled and watched him and then finally pressed against Luke.

The blond exhaled sharply as Michael began to palm him through his jeans. Luke couldn't even think; Michael's lips and hands all over him as he drove were such a turn on and he didn't know why. One thing he was thankful for was his car's automatic hook up to Bluetooth; he couldn't bare the sound of his own moans. Michael's hand palmed against him in a particular way that caused Luke to gasp and press his hips into him.

And when Luke heard Michael moan in his ear as he kissed him oh— Luke hoped they would get to Michael's car fast.

God, he actually didn't know what he wanted. He wanted to be with Michael; fuck they only thing he could think about was Michael touching him. But where? No way either of their parents would allow them to do it in their rooms and he was too afraid to do it in the backseat. Luke started to panic because he knew he was too far gone and he didn't want to have to—

_"Michael!"_ Luke gasped. The blond had already unzipped his jeans and properly jerked him off in his underwear. Luke tolled his hips in rhythm with him.

"Hm Lu? Like that?"

"Mm— Please," Luke whispered.

"Please what?" Luke swore he noticed Michael's eyes drain five times darker. God he was so fucking sexy and Luke barely managed to trust himself to drive.

"I want—I want to—"

"You can just say it, baby," Michael reassured him gently. Luke blushed and bit his lip.

"I want your mouth," he spoke softly. Then he moaned loudly and tossed his head back when he felt the grip on him tighten.

Luke wasn't prepared for the coolness outside of his underwear. He gasped when he felt Michael's breath a second before his tongue and lips around him.

"Shit, baby!" Luke cried and his hand immediately fell through Michael's hair. Michael hummed against him and the blond dropped his jaw and moaned. One grip on the steering wheel and one grip in Michael's hair; god they were so tight and he was so far gone.

"Yeah, oh fuck," Luke whispered. Luke moaned constantly as Michael worked him. His mouth was fucking perfect. Luke only ever had one blowjob before; maybe he couldn't even call it that since it was technically foreplay and not even a minute or a couple long. Luke cried out as Michael hand teased him everywhere and Luke tried not to, but he fucked his hips into Michael's mouth.

When he heard—rather felt—Michael's loud moan he knew he wouldn't last very long.

"Mikey— oh shit baby." He brushed through his hair and soon, he tapped the back of Michael's throat.

"God, yeah. Fucking— open your throat up." Michael hummed around him again and Luke could feel how worked up Michael was. He looked over and noticed Michael hand on himself palming himself through his jeans. So Luke brought his hand from his hair and laid it around him. Michael gasped as Luke pressed against him. Then his hips fucked forward.

"Michael— Michael shit, I'm close." Michael suddenly came off of him and he jerked his off quickly. Luke scrunched his nose; a part of him wanted to come down his throat but then he was caught off guard by Michael's words.

"You love it baby? You love being down my throat and fucking my face? Fucking come so hard, Luke. _Shit_ — come hard down my throat." Luke's lips parted and he moaned loudly as his tip slid straight to the back of Michael's throat. Michael kept grinding on his hand and Luke knew Michael was so turned on and needy too.

"Michael! Oh shit—" Luke cried.

He never hit orgasm so hard especially while driving. God he hoped the heavens something was directing the car because his head was sent sky high.

"Baby! Yeah, yeah," Luke moaned as he fucked his hips deeply. Michael moaned and finished him off. God it was the hottest thing in the world to watch Michael swallow every drop of come. Luke assumed he didn't even have a chance to swallow it; Michael pushed himself so deep that it probably went all the way down without him controlling it.

"God you're so fucking perfect, Luke," Michael whispered. Luke took a peak at him before kissing his swollen lips roughly.

_Shit_ he loved the taste of himself on Michael.

It couldn't have been a minute or two that they reached the school. Luke parked next to Michael's car. Before he even finished putting it in park, the blond shot himself into Michael's lap. The older boy gasped and moaned loudly as he felt Luke's body on him.

"Luke!" The blond moaned loudly as Luke kissed and sucked marks into his skin. Luke moaned and his hand fell down to Michael's pants.

"Fuck, baby, baby, baby wait—"

"What?" Luke gasped and looked up at him with his blue eyes.

"What—What are we doing?" Luke swallowed hard.

"I need you so badly." Michael picked his lips.

"My car?" Luke nodded quickly. He didn't care where they were, he just needed his mouth around Michael immediately.

So when Michael shut the passenger door shut and pinned Luke down across the seats in the back of his car, Luke was shocked. He couldn't control his moans; Michael was heavy and perfectly grinding into him.

"Michael," Luke grumbled.

"What?" Michael smirked.

"Sit up." The blond did as he was told and immediately Luke sat in the floor in front of him.

"Shit, Luke!" Michael gasped; he didn't expect Luke's confidence. His hand brushed through his hair as the younger scrambled to take Michael's jeans. "Baby yeah, you feel so good," Michael encouraged him.

Luke hummed against him as he soaked his lower stomach in kisses. As he did, he pulled Michael out of his underwear and began to jerk him off. He loved how Michael's hips fucked up into him. Just that alone felt so good and damn— he wished Michael was inside of him now.

Michael moaned loudly and pulled on Luke's hair as the blond went down on him deeply. He immediately tried to follow Michael's movements on him. By the sounds Michael made, he was pretty sure he did it the right way. God the way he tasted— Michael was perfect in every way. Luke couldn't get over the way he felt in his mouth and he wanted him over and over again.

"Lu, Luke fuck, I'm going to come so quick." Luke looked up at him and made a face then proceeded to deepthroat him so easily. Michael tossed his head back and put the backside of his jacket covered wrist against his mouth to prevent him from being so loud. Luke's knees quivered as he tried to let Michael fuck his throat. Tears threatened his eyes but damn the pain didn't compare to how good it felt.

"Take it, Luke. I'm coming—" Michale cried. He looked forward and pushed Luke off of him. The blond was confused until Michael finished jerking himself off. Luke opened his mouth and Michael moaned loudly as he finished on Luke's tongue.

"Fuck! Luke," Michael cried omg she was done. The blond leapt up and straddled Michael's waist.

Finally— they kissed properly and Luke moaned against his hips. Michael held him tightly and they even began to grind on each other again. When Luke pushed some of the come into Michael's mouth, the older boy moaned and held him tighter. Luke hummed against him as he then rolled his hips back and forth over Michael.

"God, baby," Michael whispered when he pulled away. "Keep doing that and I swear I won't be able to stop."

"But I don't want you to." Michael tossed his head back and kissed him again.

Maybe they ground against each other until they each came again and maybe Luke was nearly thirty minutes late past curfew.

But maybe Luke didn't care because a night with Michael meant the world to him.

—

It was two months later.

Three months after Luke and Michael met; the end of the semester was quickly approaching. The rain began and the harsh tropical storms came bustling through the city what felt like every other week. It was a wet October, and Luke was getting fed up. Tests were chaotically screwing with his schedule, Calum's football got in the way of he and their friend's hang outs and Michael— _fuck_ , Michael was being an asshole.

As in the 'not actually an asshole, I'm just stressed so whatever you do will irritate the fuck out of me' asshole that Luke deemed Michael to be.

"I just don't _fucking_ understand how you don't get it?!" Luke yelled as he slammed the car door shut. He grumbled when he soaked his shoe up to his ankle in a puddle and his hair began to separate from the heavy rain around them.

Michael licked his lips and his white knuckles on the steering wheel released and turned red. He got out of his car and shut the door and locked it before storming around to face his boyfriend.

"I don't get it?! You're the one acting ridiculous! I get how Thompson's test was utter bullshit, but that doesn't give you a right to attack me for not helping enough!"

"I never said you didn't help enough! It's just that you're always having to do this, having to do that; you're too busy for me now and it's hard! Fucking— I hate school already and now I have to suffer through it alone?"

"Luke! I'm not leaving you alone! I have things—"

"Like I fucking said!" Luke got in Michael's face and suddenly the older's face tightened and he clenched his fists. "You fucking hang out with other people and girls all the time, you barely study and don't even work and I'm here struggling so fucking hard to stay above ground right now! Come back to m—" Michael grabbed Luke's arm and the blond gasped. His eyes widened as his boyfriend tugged him to the house.

No cars were in the driveway.

Michael slammed the door shut and ripped off his soaking shoes and jacket and threw them on the ground. As he walked deeper into the house, Luke's shaken body boiled in rage. His eyes dilated and he took a deep breath.

"You don't even have anything to say about it too! Michael!" Luke chased him down and the blond ignored him. "We're soulmates! I fucking love you so much, don't you even love me back?" When Michael froze at the counter in the kitchen from where he prepared his drink, Luke's heart stopped beating for a second. Maybe he dug too deep. Maybe he just ruined everything between them. Maybe he—

Luke nearly screamed when Michael turned around and launched himself to the soaking blond behind him.

He pinned Luke to the counter so hard, Luke gasped when his head slammed against the counter behind him. But it didn't matter the second Michael's dark eyes looked into his.

"You think I don't love you, baby?" Michael's voice was so quiet and low that Luke's stomach twisted harshly and his heart imploded. A fire ignited on his skin and he swallowed tightly. "Fuck—" Michael's hand gently touched Luke's face as he examined every area of it. "Even though you are a fucking pain sometimes, I love you with every piece of me."

"Fucking show me then."

Luke didn't know where that sudden courage came from. But he didn't regret it.

The grip Michael had on Luke strengthened and suddenly Luke felt weightless. He whined when Michael kissed him deeply and his hips traveled up the counters. Fuck, it hurt his hips so bad, but goddamn he never had been as close to Michael. How his body contoured to his and how it pressed him up to sit on the edge of the counter turned Luke on. Michael moaned loudly as his tongue pressed into Luke's mouth; something Luke was so used to but would never fall out of love with. But when he felt Michael thrust his hips forward into his bulge; that was new.

Luke whined against his rough lips and thrusted his hips forward. That was when Michael groaned against him and forcefully help his hips still. Michael began to fuck his hips forward and Luke realized this was happening.

Holy shit, Michael was grinding on him so fucking hard and Luke knew this would be the day they finally were together.

Burning welled in the back of his throat as Michael ripped Luke's soaking rain jacket off. Luke moaned when Michael licked and bit down Luke's skin. Then first time Michael's lips harshly sucked on Luke's sensitive skin, the blond's back arched and he yelled out. That was when the sweetest sound ever came from Michael.

"Fucking, to my room," Michael whispered frantically. Luke whined and nodded. Then he picked Luke up and raced to his room; forgetting the clothes strewn across the kitchen floor.

"Michael!" Luke cried as boyfriend pinned him against the wall just past the top of the stairs.

"Fuck, hold on.." Luke noticed how Michael dropped Luke for a second and shook his arm out.

"Calling me fat?" Michael's hand wrapped around Luke's throat.

"Fucking rammed it against that wall," he gritted before kissing him again and picking him up.

Then Luke heard a door open, slam shut then weightlessness took over his body. Before he knew it he stared at Michael's ceiling as the older ripped his shirt off. Luke gasped when his eyes trailed down Michael's fair bare skin. Three tattoos were across his arms and Luke felt like he could come already.

"Holy shit, you never told me you had—"

"Oh," Michael was caught off guard and looked down at himself. "What? You like them Lukey?"

"Fucking touch me," Luke moaned. Michael harshly pulled Luke's knees apart and laid in between them. He ground into him as his tongue fell past his lips. Luke was such a moaning mess; he wasn't close to being a virgin, but no one had ever touched him like this.

No one ever got him as wound up and turned on like this.

Then his fingers tore at Michael's jeans.

"What?" Michael smirked down at him. He stood to his knees.

"Off," Luke demanded and Michael's grin fell.

"That's not very nice now, is it?"

"I want them off now," Luke demanded and he sat up. Michael ripped his hands off of his waist and his pinned Luke down to the mattress.

It was when Michael fucked his hips against Luke's aching core and pinned his pained wrists against the pillows because to his head that Luke knew that Michael was absolutely in control. It was also when he realized he had never wanted someone inside of him as badly as in that moment. Michael hummed against his purpled skin and sucked more marks into his chest and stomach.

"So fucking beautiful," he whispered. Luke breathed unevenly and soon, he laid in only his underwear.

When Michael was only in his underwear, Luke swore he was embarrassingly close to orgasm already. He swallowed hard and controlled himself as he not only saw how painfully hard Michael was, but felt him right against him where he needed him most.

"Shit! Michael stop—" Luke warned. Michael looked at his face and kept on. "I swear to god you're going to make me come before you even touch me." That was when Michael's eyes were crowded with such darkness, Luke felt himself begin to sweat with that same adrenaline that comes before you do.

"Yeah? Well that's kind of the plan." Luke gasped and whined over and over. His hips would fuck against Michael's but he was so much stronger than Luke.

"Please," Luke gasped as he tossed his head to the side.

"What was that my love?" Michael asked sweetly.

"Please touch me," Luke cried. When Michael saw the tears in Luke's eyes, he complied.

Then Luke realized how badly this effected Michael as well when he quickly discarded his own underwear too. Somehow Luke was already so wet. His dick dripped across Michael's hand as he slowly pumped it and he cried out when Michael teased his fingertips around his hole.

"Luke, fuck you're so perfect."

"Michael! You're going to make me—"

"I'll make you come as many times as you want, baby boy." Luke whined and tossed his head back. Michael suddenly pumped him quickly and Luke felt his stomach convulse. When he looked down and made eye contact with Michael who just licked at his tip and teased him with was stuck out tongue, Luke cried out loudly and his body convulsed.

"Baby, yeah come so hard for me," Michael whispered as Luke came across his chest. All of it landed on Luke's body and Michael hummed against his skin. Then he collected his own saliva—and some of Luke's come even—then pressed a finger into Luke.

"Michael!" Luke yelled.

"Shh, baby. It feels so good," Michael reassured him when he raised back up to lay eye level over him. But then Luke's black eyes full or lust were replaced with his innocent baby blue eyes and Michael's eyes and touch suddenly hesitated and grew soft.

"Mi—Mikey, no one's ever.." Luke shyly trailed off and Michael decided to just kiss the awkwardness in him away.

"It's okay, Luke. I won't hurt you. I'll be easy with you and make sure it feels so good."

"Just love me." Then Michael's eyes widened and he slowly pushed a finger in deeper.

"I already love you so fucking much, my love."

Tears welled in Luke's eyes as Michael inserted the second finger. It took so much time, but finally Luke was opened up and wet. The blond jerked off Michael and his boyfriend was so hot; moaning Luke's name while pleasuring him with his tongue and perfect fingers.

"Mi—Michael, fuck. I just want you inside of me."

"Yeah?" Michael whispered. He got up and kissed Luke deeply. He stared at Luke's deep eyes and couldn't stop himself. Then he lifted his tip and teased his hole. Luke whined and Michael pressed in ever so slowly. Then Luke's jaw dropped. His head tossed back and Michael smiled when he listened to such explicit sounds falling from the most incredible human in earth.

"Fu—Fuck," Luke stuttered as his hand gently pressed against Michael's hip.

"What? Too much?" Michael asked. Luke shook his head.

"No—No, please!"

"What baby?" Michael whispered as he brushed Luke's curls back.

"More, I want you in completely." Michael locked his lips before thrusting into Luke and bottoming out. He tossed his head back and moaned with him.

"So tight baby, oh my god!" Luke moaned loudly and held onto Michael's back and the back of his head.

"Oh fuck!" Luke cried out. He tossed his head back but it impacted the wall behind him so he just looked up at Michael and the older boy shuddered and threw his head back with a loud moan because holy fuck, Luke was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"Fucking harder, Michael. Please, please, please," Luke whined but Michael held him tighter.

"I—I fuck. No I'm going to come."

"That's okay come inside of me I need it so bad."

"Shit, Lu!" Michael whined as his hips stuttered. He pushed Luke's knees back further and fucked into him at the perfect angle. Luke yelled out and Michael held his pink face.

"Oh god, baby!" Michael moaned and his forehead leaned against Luke's. Then he reached down and jerked Luke off with him.

"Mikey, I'm fucking—" Luke moaned loudly and Michael moved quicker.

"Come with me— _s_ _hit!"_ Michael could barely finish his sentence as Luke came around him hard. The blond's jaw dropped but no sound came out as his body shook from the force. Michael quickly came after him and he kissed his neck and moaned deeply.

"Baby," Luke gasped. Michael hummed as he rode out their orgasms.

"Fuck I love you so much."

"I love you too Michael, I can't live without you." Michael kissed him deeply and they fell against the pillows roughly. Michael's hand held Luke's face and his thumb wrapped around his chin.

"You mean everything to me, so fucking perfect," Luke hummed as Michael whispered the words against his hot skin.

"God, why didn't we do that sooner?" Luke whispered. Michael sighed and looked down at him.

"I'm so sorry for ignoring you. It wasn't my intention but I still did it and you never deserve that." Luke smiled and nodded. Michael kissed his nose. Then he watched his face twist as he slowly pulled out of him.

"Hurry! You'll get it on—"

"Already is," Michael chuckled as he saw the wet marks on his sheets. He leapt up to grab a towel and their clothes. When Luke sat up to take the towel to clean himself, Michael kissed him and pushed him down. He only smiled shyly at Michael and relaxed as Michael cleaned up their mess.

The blond looked down at his boyfriend and imagined their lives together. How perfect he was and how it had only been two months in real time but a lifetime in his mind. Soulmates were a real thing and Luke's heart had one. Michael was so much more to him than anything else on the planet.

There wasn't much of that night that Luke could remember. He knew that he woke up to Michael sitting up quickly and making sure his blanket properly covered both of them. He remembered how he heard Michael's mother's voice for the first time; irritated and a little disappointed. But he also remembered seeing the people who would be his family from then until forever for the first time.

It became a thing; maybe not every week but god it was enough. Michael could tell that this mom purposely may not have come home but an hour or two late. Luke memorized the scent and the softness of Michael's bed. He memorized the feeling of Michael's lips and fingers. He memorized how good Michael filled him up and how it felt like he would never let go of him.

Luke wanted to say it was sudden, but he knew that his love for Michael grew. It was terrifying; to trust someone with your life and to let them love you in a way you could never love yourself. Luke broke his promise he made to himself all those years ago; to never trust someone too much and to never let someone love you unconditionally. He was too scared to be broken. But his last year of secondary school really changed his life.  
  


When he and Michael loved in together for the first time it was scary and hard. It was so much harder than he anticipated and some part of his old self would scream at him to tell him to run away. He knew he never could. He couldn't leave Michael if he tried. God— he knew that over the course of his senior year he fell for his soulmate.

And _fuck_ did he fall hard.


End file.
